1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an article display utilizing a slat board hanger in cooperation with a slat board and an elongate post for supporting and displaying eyeglasses and other items. More specifically it relates to a slat board hanger for use with a slat board having a L-shaped receiving groove and is designed to support an elongate post and optionally at least one display tray for displaying eyeglasses or the like along a horizontal plane at an angle offering greater visual appeal to potential customers.
2. Summary of the Invention
Many of the display trays used for exhibiting eyeglasses have supporting trays glued onto supporting posts. These do not offer much flexibility in arrangement of displays. Moreover the trays neither exhibit the eyeglasses at an attractive angle nor display a plurality of eyeglasses along a horizontal plane.
It is an objective of this invention to provide a slat board hanger member releasably secured to a slat board for supporting an elongate post for the positioning of display trays for eyeglasses and other items which trays may be easily clipped or fastened onto elongate post.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such hanger members which may also be moved within a L-shaped receiving groove of the slat board.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an article display for displaying a plurality of articles in a horizontal plane without empty display trays or voids occurring as the article, such as eyeglasses, is removed from the article display.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an article display for a plurality of articles whereby as the articles displayed thereon are removed, a display tray may be removed from the article display to thereby maintain the article display in a filled condition.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an article display where each article displaying member or display tray is for one article and where the articles can be displayed along a horizontal plane and where each empty tray can be removed from those trays having an article displayed thereon.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an article display where each article displaying member or display tray is for one article and where the articles can be displayed along a horizontal plane such that the addition of more article display members or tray(s) is possible as more articles to be displayed become available for display thereby providing additional article display members in the filled article display.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a horizontal member with a grasping means where the portion of the grasping means which grippingly engages the circumference of the supporting post has a length and grip sufficient to support the lateral weight of the bridging members and articles placed thereon.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a horizontal member with a mortise and a tenon positioned at the first end and second end of the horizontal member, respectively, for enabling a releasable attachment and interconnection of a bridging tray having a mortise and a tenon positioned at the first and second end, respectively, by forming a mortise and tenon joint.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more pertinent features and application of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention is a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunctions with the accompanying drawings.